


Shotgun Kiss

by K_Crim



Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Comics, Superman - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Big Bang, Drug Use, Fluff, M/M, Smut, SuperBat, World's Finest, dcu - Freeform, superbat big bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Crim/pseuds/K_Crim
Summary: After being together over 25 years, age is getting to Bruce Wayne. Batman and Superman being the only things that drive Bruce to continue living, and for Clark to watch this, well most days feel like madness. They share a kiss to take away that madness.





	Shotgun Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> cw: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH BUT HAPPY ENDING, Drug Use
> 
> So many thanks to my darling, the talented Cat-channnn. I cannot go into enough how thrilling it was to see your art and my words come to life by your works. You put so much thought into everything you to, it's gorgeous. Thank you so much for the constant streamline of heart-attacks I had through this. Your art causes me arrhythmia. [Catgoboom, the Legend, the Cat](http://catgoboom.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Art on ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11356893)
> 
> Thanks to [Pandamomochan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamomochan/pseuds/Pandamomochan) for so much genuine love and care! 
> 
> And thanks to my [Peach](http://lowlife-symptoms.tumblr.com/) for the massive edits and constant affection and support.

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Crimson_Katsuya/media/bannercat.jpg.html)

It hurts.

Not as much as missing him, not as much as not being able to save him, not as much as not being there when he's needed by him. But it still hurts. 

"Bruce?" 

Bruce kept quiet, he was the master of pain tolerance. 

"Yes?" A moody response, he scoffed. Of course, Clark knew, but he knew openly worrying, openly constricting his face to show his own pain, his own heartbreak, would be no help to Bruce.

"C'mere," he straightened the king size bed sheets. Was this king-sized? No, this is larger. Bruce could easily fit four. God knows he might have, in his playboy days.

He's still young, Clark thought, he's still...so young. Clark trained himself to not look so damaged. By now, he was used to understanding that you can't save everyone. But, he never knew that Bruce could be one of them.

Batman was indestructible. Batman bested him, he bested Superman. What is the closest thing to a god? Batman beat a god? I am no god, I am not all-mighty, I am not indestructible. But Batman...Batman is. 

Bruce isn't.

He's only in his early 60's. He's anything but frail. Clark wanted to believe this. He wanted to believe this so much. His hands still look young, his face, sure, crows feet, sunken cheeks, dried lips at times. But he always looked beautiful. Clark could see nothing more than this.

He loved him.

They struggled to get here, oh god how they struggled.

"Bruce, please." He held back the tears. "Bruce, please come here."

"I need to finish this." Even still he worked. Secretly, Clark thanked Rao that this was his response. His mind is still sharp.

☀︎ 30 Years Earlier ☀︎

"Superman!" The colourful, resonating voice of Diana Prince, Wonder Woman, landed beside him. He was searching the city for this Batman on the Wayne Enterprise skyscraper. "There are much more important things we should be working on," she said in a huff.

"It's alright, Diana, I've heard no cries in the past hour, and I'm confident of the rest of the meta-humans."

She shook her head. "You're getting cocky."

He let out a laugh. "Hah, and what is the goddess of Themyscira doing here, hmm? You're much stronger than me, I know you wouldn't admit this, but you are." 

"I'm just wanting some company."

"So the truth comes out."

"You're getting cocky."

This time he smiled. 

"Just let me find him. He might have some information on a case I've been working on. I'm only an investigative journalist, but I've heard this guy is the world's greatest detective." 

"Fine. Let me help."

It didn’t take too long to track him, there was a prison break in Arkham Asylum.

☀︎ Present ☀︎

"Hey, Bruce. Are you hurting?" Clark gets out of bed.

Clark's much more youthful, years are great to Kryptonians. Kara doesn't look a day over 40, neither did Clark. Maybe a few grey hairs, he would dye them so Superman did not share the same colour. 

He's afraid to touch him. Normally he could. Normally he would kiss his neck softly, trace his lips across the nape of his neck. Soon part his lips. Until Bruce chose to give in. He usually gave in. Clark would lift him out of his chair, or go down on his knees. Just for a moment.

He was addicted to Bruce's sounds. Bruce would try to stay quiet, but the minute he kissed his navel, and slid down, that became hopeless. His hands would work quickly, he teased the crevasses. Bruce would try and hold his mouth...quiet. But Clark would easily use his hands to move Bruce's away from them. "I want to hear you Bruce."

How easily Bruce made him hard. At times, the front of his pants would carry a darker stain. He would break so easily, tasting, sucking that ring, vibrating his tongue until his lover came. 

At this point, Bruce would scarcely ask for no more. Clark would lift him the minute he said, "I need you..." Those words were his second favourite lines from him. I love you, I need you. 

But now. Now he wouldn't dare. Would it hurt him? Even the thought would take away any need for that. No, only Bruce's comfort mattered. 

"Are you hurting?" He repeated, firmly.

☀︎ 28 Years Earlier ☀︎

"Ttch, what a flirt." He eyed the billionaire playboy, in his tailored Armani suit, his scent of the most expensive and lush cologne trailed behind him as he walked.

The Justice League formed a year ago. It wasn't too hard to get a group together, after all, everyone only wants to help. Even if Batman is just a part-timer.

"Kent, do you need Diana's special wine? It's a party," he smirked. "It's only fair if you take a break and have a nice dopamine rush. Wait, do Kryptonians get a rush?"

"Shhhh!! Bruce!" He flustered. Bruce's cheeks were already flushed themselves, clearly he had been drinking. They never mention the alcohol content at these parties. He sighed. "I'm good, thanks."

There had been more one than one moment where Bruce would graze his hand, link their arms, trying to show off the reporter. Why would he do this? As Batman, he was nothing but cold. How can one person be so different? It's not fair.

It's not like Clark wasn't guilty. Any excuse he got to touch him, he would. Any chance he could stare into those silver-azure eyes, he would. What a gorgeous specimen...

How many times his heart jumped when the Bat couldn't lift his head and Superman could carry him home. Lay him in bed, if he was too injured, he would wipe him down, and if Bruce allowed, help him change. Well, not change really, but gather his clothes. 

His eyes would widen at those scars. All he wanted to do was kiss them. Tell him how beautiful he was. Read his body like an epic story.

☀︎ Present ☀︎

He remembered those times when he couldn't touch. But it wasn't like this.

"Hey," he said more lovingly. "Are you hungry?"

Bruce had forgotten to eat, this angered both Clark and Alfred, and if Dick knew, he'd break through the door and fight him. 

"Not really." His appetite would waver.

"You need to eat. You missed dinner."

"I'm okay, Clark." 

They both were becoming frustrated. But how could they both be happy? "I'll be back." In a second, Clark changed into the familiar blue suit, and flew out the window. Thirty minutes later he was back, holding delicacies from around the world. "Please eat? You won't come to bed, but please eat. I'm asking." It was hard to maintain a neutral voice. Each rejection of his care was wearing him down.

"Okay." He slowly stood up, grabbing his cane. Clark lifted him almost immediately. 

"You know I'm not the biggest fan of this." He scowled.

"Let me do this and I'll shut up for an hour."

"Deal." He broke into a smile.

That's all Clark needed to light up his heart. He could live a million years off that smile.

He flew him to the dining hall, Bruce preferred to eat there. He quickly set up the table. Even folded a paper crane. Of course flowers, a candle.

"Did you really want a date this bad?" He stared at the set table. It wasn’t set like how Alfred did, but more like a home. A country-bumpkins home, raised with love and warmth. Reminding him of Mrs. Kent. 

"I always want to spend time with you." He fondly set up the food. Cannolis, deep dish, almond pastries from France.

"You...know I can't eat all this??" Feeling overwhelmed by the presentation. 

"I'll finish what you won't have." Clark insisted.

☀︎ 25 Years Earlier ☀︎

"Bruce!!!" Mid-battle, he was flung. Doomsday, that bastard came back. What in the hell?! He scurried to him.

"Clark, move!" He screamed. There was a missile coated with Kryptonite coming their way. Bruce already gave the command. He thought Superman knew, and would have left. "The rest of the leaguers are here. Get out of here!!!" 

"But I can't leave you!" He was screaming. 

With little strength, he stood up. Limping, he walked to Clark. "What would you say if I told you that you'd break my heart if you stayed?"

"Wh-what?" His heart had never paced so fast.

Bruce stepped towards him, quickly removing his cowl, the island was evacuated. He pressed their lips together, soft, nothing like Batman, but everything Clark could imagine.

"Please leave...so we can continue."

Clark, in shock, could only nod. His heart was too flustered to understand. But this was the moment Clark became his worshipper. Anything Bruce wanted, he fell into it. He flew away, distancing himself.

The bat-wing arrived on time, and took the injured man. The rest of the league disappeared, and the missile hit, destroying the monster.

☀︎ Present ☀︎

"Full?"

"Thank you. This is the only food I can taste these days. Although, I've always had a spoiled tongue." 

"Best tongue." He moved close. Leaning into him.

Bruce moved forward to join their lips. Parting them lightly. Clark sensually nipped at it.

"Am I too old for this?" He was getting insecure again.

"Never." Clark's love would only grow. "I love you, more and more each day, and I will forever love you for the rest of my life."

"Just love me for the rest of mine."

Clark broke. Tears welled. But it's okay...it's okay, he lied to himself, because he knew this made Bruce feel worse.

"Sorry."

"Don't you dare be sorry. You promised me silence, remember?" He held onto his hand. "Take me back upstairs?" Clark was entirely his. He took him in his arms in a heartbeat.

☀︎ 25 Years Earlier ☀︎

They were finally ...dating? Bruce, that jackass. Afraid of titles and commitment. It was Clark's birthday. Bruce told him to meet at the roof of the daily planet. A copter flew in.

"Get in."

What is with this man?

"Don't tell me you're afraid to jump these 8 feet?" He teased.

Clark jumped. A perfect landing to an unstable support. "What's going on? I can't miss work again, Bruce."

"I called Perry, and gave him a substitute. It's just editing, you'll be fine." Clark groaned.

They both buckled in, but not before greeting with a kiss. "Hey, gorgeous." Bruce smiled against his lips. Damn him. Clark couldn't help the light flush. 

"Where are we going?"

"Mexico."

"Lovely place, but why?"

"It's a surprise." 

"Hmph." Clark didn't mind surprises, actually he loved Bruce's. But what he didn't like is the amount Bruce would spoil him. He's a simple man, he wasn't used to such extravagant treatment,

☀︎ Present ☀︎

He typed away, an hour passed slowly. Clark sat and watched him. Hey, he didn't say anything against watching him. They were both in checkered pajamas, you could guess whose idea was that. Clark, red and white, Bruce, back and grey.

He still smelled the same, and tasted just as sweet. His tongue still buzzing from the kiss, a lingering taste. He sat in contentment. 

"An hour is up." Bruce looked at him. "Want to see this data? A fresh eye never hurts."

Clark stood, a chance to be so close, he loved it, even though they slept together every night. Bruce wasn't completely dependent on his oxygen tank. So Clark could still hold him. But sitting next to him was equally exhilarating. 

"Mm, of course," he moved in. "What is this?"

“The joker has been imprisoned, not to mention he's too old for this, but things are happening which are sharing his M.O."

"You think it's a copycat?"

"At first I thought so. But no." Clark hated the Joker. With passion. Hate. Superman seldomly hated. But he hated how much he destroyed Bruce. 

Clark pointed to the screen with a photo of a body, with a ghastly smiled painted on him. "Here. Can we zoom in?" Bruce did. "This isn't the same shade of red he uses. Its close, but this must be a different brand. Track shops that have recently sold a large amount of acrylic paint?"

"We need narrower details. Come with me. We're heading to the morgue."

"Now?" 

"Yes."

"Bruce! You need to rest."

"If I rest, more people will die."

"You...we can't save everyone..."

☀︎ 25 Years Earlier ☀︎

The reporter laughed. "Leave it to Wayne to plan a cave diving expedition. I could fly down there, you know!" Bruce brought a pair of clothes for each, they couldn't dive in suits of course.

"That's not the point, Clark." He strapped on his climbing gear. "Put this on." He commanded. They both placed on their coveralls. It was an isolated area, beautiful, hot greenery. You could hear nothing but the streams around them, gorgeously painted birds and the light winds above their heads. Next to them, a cave with what looked to be an endless pit. 

"Out of all caves, you chose this one? Was it the bats?" He jabbed.

"Maybe." He was joking. Well Clark hoped he was. "Let's go." He took the first dive. 

"H--hey!" Clark followed. "Be careful."

"I'm Batman!"

Clark laughed. They reached the bottom of the trenches. It was easy enough for the two. 

Bruce quickly placed a blindfold over Clark's eyes. "You know this sort of rough-housing doesn't work for me Bruce." He joked. 

"It's--that's not what this is!" He flustered. Clark got him, not completely a rare moment, but special enough. He turned around, unable to see, but felt Bruce's hands, and followed up to his chin. Lifted to place a kiss, dominating him. "Mmmm, this day is about you."

"Which means it's about pleasuring you. It's all I love to do." 

Hearing that, Bruce's body reacted, and the front of his coveralls tightened. Clark knew this would happen, and laced his hand down his body to softly massage the small bulge until the bottom half wanted to burst.

"N--not now!" Clark stopped, with a smile, hearing him lightly pant. "Just follow me." He took his hand to guide him.

Clark was hearing a waterfall. "Where are you taking me this time, Niagara?" 

"Be patient, God!" 

"Ow!" He tripped over a rock, but Bruce was strong enough to hold on so he didn't fall flat on his face. He heard bats. 

They arrived, deep into the cavern. Bruce removed his blindfold. Clark gasped.

☀︎ Present ☀︎

"Can we stay? Tonight, please?" Clark begged.

"You said you'd never interfere with work."

"Unless it harms you. Unless it'll kill you, Bruce."

"It's just a trip. No fighting. Plus I'll have superman by my side."

There was no point arguing, he was done with going to bed angry. "Fine. But if anything happens, I'm flying you out of there! And I'm flying you there too."

"It's a compromise." He shrugged, heading to the Bat-cave. 

Clark picked him up again, flew him to the lair.

Bruce dressed, Alfred had made him an extremely supportive suit. With the most flexible metal, and designed to his shape. He could feel like his old self in that suit, he loved it. 

"Sir..." Alfred appeared.

"You should be sleeping, Alfred." Bruce, ready to put on this cowl. Clark thought the same, but how could anyone sleep knowing Bruce was leaving. He understood.

"You create such a racket, I couldn't." Alfred was lying. But neither Clark nor Bruce would call him out on it. "I'll have your clothes freshly pressed for when you're back." He mouthed an "yes" as he placed his cowl. Superman was already in suit.

Bruce messaged Detective James Gordon. He would need him for access and permission. Gordon responded promptly. The heroes both entered the Batmobile and drove off.

It was hurting again.

☀︎ 25 Years Earlier ☀︎

"Holy hell..." Clark's jaw dropped. A waterfall hidden under the cavern. The miniature river sparkled, the bottom must have been filled with gold and silver. Light shined, at first Clark couldn't pin point where, but behind the falls was an opening, small enough to let in a few rays of sunshine, it was enough to reflect off the water. Clark's Kryptonian body felt so good. It was overwhelming.

"Happy Birthday."

"This...this....wow, Bruce." It was too beautiful to turn away, but he did, because nothing could beat the look of his lover. 

"Let's go for a swim, hmm." 

"I didn't bring anything to wear." 

"Why do you keep thinking I'm not prepared?" He pulled out two swimming trunks. 

"All the blood that's supposed to be in my brain is somewhere else every time I look at you." 

Bruce threw the trunks at his face. "You sure know how to sweet talk." They both changed.

☀︎ Present ☀︎

They arrived a mile away from the morgue. Suddenly, Bruce was drenched with sweat. He had to get out. He ran out and fell to his knees. Gagging.

"Fuck, Bruce! Fuck!" Superman went after him. He kneeled beside him until his fit was over. "You're completely soaked in sweat. You need to be home! You don't take your fucking meds!"

The corner of his mouth burned from the acid he threw up. Clark helped him up on his feet, they both stayed silent. Yelling was no good. 

As Batman, Bruce didn't like being held. They ran to the station where the bodies were kept. This was so painful for Clark, but he just went with it. Idiot, idiot, idiot.

They met Gordon. Bruce opened up about his identity to Gordon years ago, they had become close ever since. But he wasn't as familiar to Bruce's condition. "Bats don't sleep, huh? You know you're not actually a bat, right?" Gordon would say this joke often.

Batman rolled his eyes. "Let me see them quickly."

They opened the tray holding one of the victims. Cold. Colourless. Bruce was fine.

Clark was not.

He couldn't erase that one thought. The idea that Bruce would someday be cold. Colourless. "I...I can't stay here. I'll wait outside."

Bruce's eyes saddened. He hated Clark feeling this way. But he came out to complete a job. 

The victim still carried that horrifying smile. From the laughing gas. 

"Horrible." Gordon mumbled. 

The detective passed Batman a swab, he took a sample of the falsely painted lips. "This is all I need." Gordon could see the sweat dripping from his face.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." With that he disappeared.

"Huh. How old do you have to be to stop pulling that move on me?" Gordon smirked.

☀︎ 25 Years Earlier ☀︎

"I need this now." He grabbed Bruce and locked lips right before they put on their trunks. They were fully bare in this private haven. He pulled Bruce's hips to meet his own, rubbing them together. At this point, he's shown what he wanted to show. Clark earned this, and Bruce happily obliged. Clark pushed him against a bare wall. Not pulling away from the kiss, sucking the air out of Bruce's lungs. He widened the kiss, Bruce penetrated his mouth, exploring the clavicles. He sucked and tugged, and sipped. "Mmm" he moaned without breathing, Clark wasn't letting him leave this quickly. But for a moment he stopped and placed his fingers to Bruce's lips, he knew what he wanted him to do. Bruce sucked on his fingers, until wet, then Clark reached down and stroked his throbbing cock.

He muffled Bruce again with his lips. "Nnnng..." Clark was so lucky. He told himself he is so damn lucky. Bruce finally pulled away.

"It's...hah...your birthday, remember?" He went down on his knees and nuzzled the tip of his cock. He kissed, and stroked, and kissed again. Until he wrapped his whole mouth around him. He looked up, not breaking eye contact.

This sent a rush, like no other, to Clark's centre. He was euphoric. The sun hitting him, the crystal-like river, he gasped at the work of his lover's talented mouth.

"Br-Bruce! It's...too...much, ahh. I-I'm gonna, I’m gonna come, Bruce!" Bruce took him well and deep into his throat, as he burst into it. Cum trickled out of his lips. Oh, God, what a beautiful sight, Clark thought. 

His legs were shaking, the billionaire stood up to hold him. "Shall we sit for a moment?"

"Ha, but you're still hard." He pouted at the stoic-faced billionaire as wiping down the corners of his mouth. 

"I'll be okay. Save it for later," he waited for Clark to recover and then passed him his trunks once more. "Let's go clean up."

☀︎ Present ☀︎

The hero sent the Batmobile on auto, and carried his partner home. He passed out in his arms, having the cape protect him. They entered the cave. Alfred ran to them.

He was fuming, he was ready to give a lecture, but at this point there was no use. Clark laid him down on their medical bed, and had Alfred insert an IV into him, to nourish what he had lost. He opened his eyes, only to wake up to violent shakes. Clark dabbed his head with a cloth, in between that, Clark gave the sample of the paint for Alfred to analyze. He knew this was what Batman would want.

“Hmm, it seems like a chemical mixture of plant-based poison and red paint.” 

Bruce tried to sit up, Clark pushed him down, “ENOUGH!” Clark broke again. “Enough, Bruce. Please, it’s almost daytime.” 

He groaned, partially due to the pain, partially due to the baby-sitting. “I’m an old man, Clark.” 

“I don’t care, that’s more of a reason you should rest!” 

“This is normal.”  
“You aren’t taking anything for the pain!” 

“I don’t like them.”

“And you said you don’t need to be treated like a child. I’m taking you to bed.” Alfred approved and turned off the computer, with the data saved. Even a safety locked password. 

“Alfred, you can’t be serious.” He scowled at the almost 90-yr old man. 

“No, you will get the password after you’ve rested, Master Wayne.” 

There was no use fighting the two at this point. Some rest would be nice. “Alright.” He begrudgingly agreed. Clark smiled. They waited a bit longer until the IV treatment was completed. Then Clark slowly undressed him from his over-dramatic metal suit. 

“You know, Bruce, what other types of things you would have done with all this money you spend on being Batman,” he teased. 

“Probably would end up spending it on you.” 

Clark flushed. He remembered Bruce spent god knows how much, to create a rose just for him.

☀︎ 24 Years Earlier ☀︎

24 Year Back

It was Clark’s birthday once more. “Okay, Bruce, please don’t…be so extravagant again. Remember, just…just dinner and one gift.”

He rolled his eyes, “It’s like you don’t even know me.” He gave a peck while they were driven by Alfred. Another fancy restaurant, nothing special, well for Bruce, but this was now a weekly ritual for the two. Clark found it special each time. 

Bruce pulled out something. “So, this is your actual gift. Again, nothing huge this time, no trip, just dinner and ONE gift, like you asked.”  
Clark swallowed, nervous, he could never top Bruce, when it came to gift-giving that is. He uncovered a crystal sphere, a bright red rose with a few petals of green. “I had a horticulturist make this. It’s a Kryptonian Rose.” 

“What…what do you mean by that?” 

“You know about my Space suit?”

Clark tensed up…oh God. “What did you do?” 

Bruce laughed, “Well.” He paused for effect, “I gathered as much research on your old planet as I could,” a light sadness in his voice, he knew this was a sensitive topic, “I created a magnet specifically to collect the dust particles in space that were part of your planet. Added them to a soil and this grew from it. Albeit, it’s modified so it will live, and stay bright for decades.”

Clark was speechless. The ridiculous things this man would do for him, who the hell does this? “Bruce…you…you do too much,” his eye welled as he held the sphere. Holding something made from his planet, he could cry. “This is beautiful. It’s the second most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, I’ve ever held.”

Bruce frowned, “not the first?”

“You’re the first, idiot.” And he leaned into him, joining their lips. Bruce grabbed onto his shirt and quickly heated the kiss. 

Alfred cleared his throat.

“So—sorry!!” Clark flustered, as Bruce pulled away. But he wouldn’t say he was that sorry.

They had dinner, they laughed and kissed and drank. And Bruce asked, grinning “Your place, or mine?” 

“Let me take you to mine.” 

“We can go, but for the love of God! Don’t you carry---!!!” before he could finish, Clark whisked him off his feet and flew him, in their dress suits. “We look ridiculous!” 

Clark laughed.

☀︎ Present ☀︎

He placed him in bed as he got ready as well. “You’ll have to fly out soon, no?” Bruce asked.

He wanted to take care of him, Clark was so frightened seeing Bruce like this. “I…I’m staying in.” 

“Clark,” he said sternly, “it was always our promise we wouldn’t let us being together get in the way of saving others. The world needs you, always.” 

“But…”

“But nothing.”

“But…I need you, Bruce. God damn it, I need you.” 

He grunts in disapproval. 

“I’ve been letting things slide all day, but not now, not today. I’m staying in, there are so many others now to take care of things. We can rest a bit, Bruce.” 

It’s going take a while to have him accept this. Batman is what kept him going, and that’s the only reason Clark hasn’t put his foot down on this. 

“Alright.”

☀︎ 24 Years Earlier ☀︎

They return to Clark’s apartment. Nothing luxurious, but still a beautiful condo, with a balcony that carried a lit up view of Metropolis. He landed on his feet, still holding Bruce, a bit wasted. The alcohol was hitting. He placed him down gently.

At once they began kissing, removing their suit jackets. Clark untied Bruce’s tie, then tugged his own off, keeping lips on each other. They stumbled through the balcony doors, light puffs of laughter with every piece of furniture they would almost trip over, bump into. 

Until they reached the bedroom, and Clark collapsed them both on the bed, now over Bruce. Sliding his fingers down to skillfully unbutton his shirt. “Mmmm,” they panted into each other. The air became hot. 

Clark unbuckled Bruce’s belt, yanking them off, and began stroking his already hard cock. Bruce moaned as they kissed, “ah-aaahhhh,” Clark slid down and sucked on his neck, a definite bruise would appear in the morning, he didn’t care. Clark tossed his own pants off, now both naked, rubbing their hardness together. Bruce wrapped his arms around him, and pulled away from their kiss for a second.

“I lied, I have two gifts,” he smirked, with a flush and still panting.

Clark froze in curiosity and frustration, he was more than ready to fuck him. 

Bruce whispered in his ear, in loving Kryptonian:

“/I love you, I need you/.” He learned the language for him. 

In an instant, as much as he loved Bruce, he never wanted to fuck him this badly before. His heart raced and he went back to passionately kissing his lover, and pushed his throbbing member inside his hungry, pink ring. “ha….AHHH” He yelled in passionate bliss. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” he moaned with each thrust. 

Bruce mewled under him, his face flushed with pink and panting so hard that the windows in the room began to fog. Men with such strength and passion heated up the room. He continued to suck on his neck. 

“Bru—Bruce…ca---can I flip you over?” Panted heavily as he asked, Bruce did. 

Without patients for Bruce to move into position, Clark grabbed his hips and thrusted himself in, Bruce could barely breath it felt so fucking good. He squeezed the bed sheets, as his lover wrapped his hand around his waist to reach for his aching cock. And stroked and stroked and stroked until his heart could take no more and he came with such force. 

“Go—good, Bruce!” He sped up his thrusts giving no break in Bruce’s wave of pleasure. He came.  
Bruce collapsed, Clark on top of his back, peppering his shoulder with kisses. “Say it again…please?” 

“Haha, what?” He laughed tiredly.

“You know what.” Clark smiled. 

“/I love you, I need you./” 

“Again.” 

Bruce shot an exhausted smile. “/I love you, I need you./” 

Clark’s heart rate didn’t wave. He continued to kiss his back. “You’re so fucking sexy.” 

Bruce laughed, at that and the mess they’ve both made.

I love you, I need you.

☀︎ Present ☀︎

He crawled into bed with him. “Can I hold you?” He would ask these days instead of just going for it.

“Y—yeah,” a light flush. It must be the weakness. 

Bruce’s back was turned and Clark maneuvered his arm under him and wrapped around him, trying to fit what’s most comfortable for Bruce. He still had his wonderful scent, even after all the sickness, the sweat, the pain, that cologne stuck onto his body. Maybe this was his permanent scent now. 

“I love your scent, Bruce.” 

“Is there something you don’t love about me?” his ego was showing. 

“Heh,” he laughed, “well your stubbornness.”

“You love it.” 

“You never listen to me.”

“You love that too.” 

“Your messes.”

“I KNOW you love that.” 

Clark kept smiling, but then it dropped. 

“I hate how much you hurt.” 

“Clark…” he whined. “I was having fun.”

“I—I’m sorry.” He held him gently. 

Bruce turned around to face him. The IV helped his strength. “Hey, now. You’re getting old, you’ll wrinkle if you frown.” He moved to place a kiss on Clark’s frown. 

Changing it. Clark cooed and nuzzled his neck after. Bruce placed his hand on his cheek. “How perfect.”  
They fell asleep.

☀︎ 20 Years Back ☀︎

Bruce’s turn. Clark took him to Kansas, packed bags, he carried all of them onto his shoulders. “I can help.”

“No, no, it’s all good!” He couldn’t be more excited. He was bringing Bruce home to Kansas for his birthday. 

Bruce wondered what possibly compelled him to think this was a good idea. He was being mauled by the horse flies during this season. He loved Clark too much to show his annoyance. It still showed, yet Clark had something more in mind. They’ve lost count on the years they’ve dated. 

Alfred encouraged him to go. His words played through his head. “Master Wayne, some fresh air will do you good. Gotham’s air is polluted and it’s polluting your brain.”

Fine…

“MA!” He ran to her. Mrs. Kent stood in front of their humble farm house. Only here would Bruce see clouds so blue. He paced behind Clark.

“Hello Mrs. Kent, how ar- -“ He was smacked on the head. A little shocked.

“Call me Martha, Bruce, none of this Mrs. Business!” He looked fondly at her. 

“Yes, Martha.” 

Clark brought the bags in and dumped on the steps, “Ma! I’m hungry!” 

“Honey. Please try and keep things tidy.” 

Bruce followed in and tried organizing the bags. “Oh, no, no guests shouldn’t be cleaning up!” 

“You told me to call you Martha, am I not more than a guest at this point?” He remarked with love. 

Martha couldn’t say more, “My, you have such a clever tongue, Bruce. I’ll let this slide.” 

“Thank goodness.” 

They brought in the family bags. Alfred had joined them too, Clark demanded that this would be Alfred’s vacation time too. Martha kept him company, he even picked up some gardening tips and tricks; they would take turns preparing meals and both Bruce and Clark found each plate to be more and more delicious. 

“I’m going to die here.” Bruce laughed, he placed his hand on his taut belly. Clark laced his hand over. 

“I’m glad you’re letting lose,” pleased of seeing his partner full. “After dessert, I’ll take you somewhere.” 

“At night time? In the boonies?” 

“Is...is the Dark Knight scared of the wilderness?” He said, feigning a shock. 

“N-no!” You could hear Alfred and Martha chuckle in the background. “It’s just muddy.” 

“Alright, Mr. I’m-so-spoiled, we’re going! I’ll fly you right above the ground.” 

Bruce pouts, but give it a shot.

Dessert is served.

☀︎ Present ☀︎

Bruce awoke first. Which was a surprise. In Clark’s arm, and still too sluggish to move. He didn’t want to disturb the peaceful kryptonian. He knew yesterday was emotionally toiling on him, other than kryptonite and the red sun, depression and mental distress was another weakness of kryptonians.

Bruce figured this out a long time ago, and before his sickness, did his best to protect Clark’s heart. He pulled his IV stem closer, the bag was finished. He wanted to head downstairs, and so waited until Clark would wake. Not that he wanted the help, he did need it though, yet his ego was still strong enough to not ask. 

Stupid man.

☀︎ 5 Years Earlier ☀︎

Stupid man.

Bruce was in Dr. Thompkin’s care. He had been in bed for weeks; in and out of course. Superman had duties to tend to, and they had promised they wouldn’t let the other get in the way of work. 

What has he ever done wrong? What did he do? Clark paced and thought, Superman flew and thought. How could…Batman be sick? 

Clark was evacuating an Earthquake disaster. A 9.0 magnitude disaster hit Japan. Tsunami’s as high as 130 feet. Diana came. Hal joined in. But…it wasn’t enough. 

16,000 lives lost. 

Clark shook his head. The lost bodies, he listened closely as possible to anyone’s heartbeat. Through the clutter, the dust, the terror, he found few.  
The league cleaned as much as they could. 

They left…defeated. This was something they couldn’t stop. It was no Darkseid opening up portals, it was no Brainiac shrinking buildings, it wasn’t Lex Luthor poisoning the water.

No.

It was natural. 

Clark flew to the top of the clouds. Natural. Natural causes of death. It is natural for humans to die. Diana flew by his side, once again, his companion, part of his family. She meant the world to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Superman…Kal- - “ his alien name. Reminding him he’s not human. “Clark.” He preferred that some days, guilt overwhelmed him. Guilt for wanting to disown his heritage. He cursed himself for not being human.

“I know this is hard. It’s hard for me too. You are not mortal, but your heart is more human than anything.” She maneuvered herself to face the kryptonian. It was hard for him to focus. He needed sun. “You’re tired. Let’s go where the sun is. We have done all that we can here. We have helped all that we can, and that is all we should expect from ourselves. We can’t save everyone.” 

Those words again. He complied and followed Wonder Woman. She took him further East, then North, a desolate Island. It was brighter. Remaining silent the entire time. 

“He’s sick, Diana.”

“I know.” 

“He told you?” 

“I can tell, but Hera knows most people wouldn’t. He hides it well. But yes, he’s mentioned a few things.” 

“Wh…what do I do?” He floated down onto a peak of a mountain. He sat and absorbed the sun.

She joined next to him. She had gone through this before. “My lover was mortal as well. It’s so painful to fall in love already, Kal, it’s even more painful like this. We were never warned, we didn’t know. I curse myself for falling for him, but I don’t regret it. I loved every moment, every touch, every memory I hold like Zeus’ gold. I remember his words.” She stood strong. 

How was she so strong? Superman was nothing like her. Not bold, not forward. He started shaking…will he talk of Bruce like this? Will he come perch on an island years from now, face Diana, and repeat these same words. Salt and liquid formed in the corner of his eyes, a drop at a time, then streams. “N-no…please…” 

She wrapped her arms around his head and cradle him between her chin and chest.

“Diana, no…how could this happen? Why is this happening?!” His words fell out like a plea. She continued caressing the back of his head.

“Shhh…”

“Why…?” 

The sun was no help that day.

☀︎ Present ☀︎

“You need sun.” That monotone, stubborn voice.

“Nng.” Clark moaned, wrapping himself tighter around Bruce.

“You can barely open your eyes.” 

“That’s the point of sleeping in.” He humoured himself, and he faced Bruce, eyes closed with a smile. Nothing could beat waking up Sunday mornings next to this man. 

Bruce groaned, and pulled his head up to place his cheek against Clark’s. Touches were nice things, his sensory was having some problems, but Clark’s body temperature and otherworldly skin woke up his nerves. Clark knew this and would let Bruce touch and feel him as much as he wanted without making a move, or making a sound, or making it seem noticed. 

They fit. Chest to chest. “Thirty more minutes, okay?” 

“Fine.”

☀︎ 20 Years Earlier ☀︎

The day of Bruce’s birthday, Clark took him to Kansas. Fed him home cooked, old-fashion meals by his mother. They were stuffed. But their evening wasn’t over yet, Clark pulled that introverted man out.

“It’s so muddy.” He whined.

“Oh, come now, Bruce!” He whisked him off his feet.

“You’re not wearing a suit! What if someone sees us?!” 

Smiling at how flustered his man would get, Clark just smiled and flew up in the middle of the desolate field. “It’s your birthday, I have everything covered.” 

He brought a bag and laid down a picnic blanket. “So you don’t sit in the mud, your highness.” 

“There is NOTHING wrong with me not wanting to get dirt on my clothes.” He took off his shoes and stepped onto the blanket. “Thank you,” sitting cross legged. Clark pulled out one of Bruce’s favourite liquors, an expensive one at that: Calvados Charles de Granville. But nothing huge for a billionaire. 

“Jesus, Clark!” He starred at the bottle. “That’s…not cheap.” 

“Bruce, I’m a big boy, with a decent salary. I can afford things like this once in a while. It’s your birthday, and you’ve spent literally a quarter of this on a freakin’ birthday cake for me. You worrying about my money was cute at first, but you should know by now that I’m clever with my bank account.”

“Oh yeah? Where’s that computer that Kara destroyed? You promised me one.” He teased. 

“Low blow, but you got a new one already. I didn’t wanna crowd your cave. Gotta make room for more mechanical dinosaurs, right?” He pulled out two crystal glasses. 

“How dashing, Mr. Reporter.” Bruce was starting to grin.

Clark didn’t say anything to that, but he was trying his best to hide the excitement he felt for seeing Bruce smile. He poured them both glasses, and pointed to the sky.

It was…nothing like Gotham. 

Bruce gasped. Not a sound that was too uncommon for Clark to hear, but uncommon outside of intimate moments. He forgot how much he loved to surprise the Batman. 

The stars were so clear and bright that they’d reflect on the crystal glasses and created rainbows on their shirts and faces. “Wow…” he could barely put his lips together. Clark took this as a moment to pull his chin and slip in a kiss with parted mouths. Bruce closed his eyes and took in the whole sensation of it all. As they pulled away, he opened his eyes. A stream of red and yellow draped over their faces through the reflected glasses. 

“A toast?” 

“Yes, please.” 

“To Bruce. A man with more endurance, strength, love, and compassion than any human, non-human, being, creature from this Earth or another that I know, have known, and will ever know. Happy Birthday, my prince.”  
They tapped their glasses together, such a clear noise, and took the shot. It burned beautifully on their lips. And they sealed them with another kiss. 

“My favourite birthday.”

“Yet.” Clark purred, immediately pinning him down. The soft soil created such an interesting texture. “Mind if I...continue celebrating you?” 

Bruce smirked, “by all means.” 

Mud wasn’t so bad.

☀︎ Present ☀︎

Clark got up, and helped Bruce out of bed. He was independent, but Clark loved doting on him. It took a while for Bruce to get used to, but now it’s routine. There hasn’t been a day he’s been without Clark’s pampering.

“I’m the most spoiled billionaire in the world.” He laughed. 

The phone rang. It was Alfred from downstairs. “I’m sorry to disturb you, and I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t an emergency, but come to the cave quickly.”  
Clark over heard the phone call, and helped Bruce remove his IV. “Take your meds.” He handed him a glass of water, and he gulped it down. Then picked him up. Alfred’s nervousness worried them both.

“What is it, Alfred?” 

He pointed at the computer. Their satellite picked up a portal in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Bruce took over and studied the figure. 

Clark watched over, “it seems to be draining our matter and even dark spaces. What the hell is that?” 

“We'll figure it out.”

Clark rammed his foot to the ground. “No, Bruce! You have too much to do!” 

“Alright, alright,” he didn’t want to waste Clark’s emotional and physical energy, “I’ll stay, but I’m watching you. I’m also calling in Diana and Barry. His speed will protect him from being sucked in and Diana can handle this too.” 

Clark sighed in relief. “Thank you.” 

“No problem.” He pushed down on the emergency signal for the Justice League tower. “Justice League, we need your help down here.”  
John, Diana, and Barry were in the main hall.

“Listening in, Bruce. What is happening?” The Martian answered.

“I’m not sure, and that’s the problem.”

Bruce allowed Clark to take over, he was starting to pant; the shortness of breath was catching up to him.

“I need a team.” 

“Whoever you need is ready, Superman.” 

“Diana, Barry, and we could really use your help too, John. Can you meet me in the center of the Atlantic Ocean? Bruce will send you the longitude and latitude.” 

“You got it, Superman!” Barry chirped. 

“On our way.” A confirmation from Diana.

☀︎ 4 Years Back ☀︎

The lid of Bruce’s medication popped off and spilled his pills all over his study. Some even on the floor. He was tired.

Clark walked in, it has been now almost 25 years they had been together, 23 years since they pretty much moved in. They had their respective homes, but neither spent a night alone (even if Bruce only had a few hours of sleep in their beds). He kneeled on the floor, helping pick up the pieces. 

“Are you taking them correctly?” 

“I make sure to.” He wanted to live long. As long as possible, just so he could see Clark as long as possible. This will slowly deter. Clark knew it.  
After placing the bottle back, and watching Bruce take it down, he sat down on the couch in the study. 

They weren’t sure what it was exactly, or how, but Bruce’s blood had been poisoned. Radiation poison. Was it from the many nuclear meltdowns he saved? The odd radiation from elseworld travels? Was it being around certain meta-humans? They didn’t know.

Bruce kept telling him that. That Clark couldn’t stop this. Couldn’t stop what was happening to him. And it wasn’t his fault. 

He knew Clark wouldn’t stop thinking about how he couldn’t save Bruce.

Clark’s health deteriorated along with Bruce’s. Not in the same way, but his energy stayed low, he couldn’t fight as hard, he couldn’t get to places he needed to be fast enough. His motivation withered. 

“We need to talk,” the now much-older billionaire said. 

Clark gave a small laugh, “are you breaking up with me?”

“Maybe.” 

“What?” 

“We’ll see,” he got out of his desk and walked to sit next to him. “You haven’t been yourself.” 

“H-how could I be?” He jumped right into it. “It’s just…” Rao, I sound so selfish. He bit his lips. 

“I’m your partner, Clark. In more ways than one. You support me, you hold me up. And it doesn’t matter what shape or form I’m in, I am the same to you. I want to support you. Let me, please. Don’t take that away from me. Talk to me.” He wanted Clark to let everything out.  
The shine in Clark’s bright blue eyes were gone, they left ever since the news. Dull, gray, almost lifeless. “You’re still full of life, don’t let that disappear with me.”

“I don’t know what I’d be without you.” 

Bruce thumbed the tears forming from the corner of Clark’s eyes and placed a kiss. “I’m still here. And you’ll always be my Superman.”

☀︎ Present ☀︎

The leaguers joined Superman in the center of the ocean, keeping a safe distance from the swallowing portal. The waters were creating waves. It was still far away from life; they had limited time before that changed.

“Wh—what’s going on?” Barry looked frightened. He brought their unit’s aircraft to fly, but quick enough, he could vibrate on water if needed. Diana, John, and Clark flew. An automated Bat-wing joined them. Bruce, in full suit and cowl, communicated. 

“Someone is transporting a collapsing star!” He yelled through his screen. 

They started to fall into a state of panic. “We have to shut it down! Bruce! Do you have any idea where it could have come from?” Yelled the Amazonian. 

“No. I can’t get close enough to trace the other side of the portal. And looks like none of you can either.” 

“Can’t I try?” The kryptonian asked. 

Bruce hesitated but then explained, “No. You can’t. The minute you fly close enough to get the information I need, you’ll be pulled in and won’t be able to come back with the data.” 

Barry unbuckled himself from the aircraft. “I can do it!” 

“It’s too risky for you!” 

“No, Bruce, don’t worry. I can disperse myself.” He dropped down, Superman caught him. “Hey! I can see why Bruce likes this so much, but seriously! I can handle it.”

“This is too dangerous, we need a better plan.” 

“We’re running out of time.” John scans the scene, “the black hole is getting larger, and the chemicals it’s releasing are going to poison too much of the Earth’s atmosphere if we don’t stop it soon.” 

Suddenly, a large, black jet appeared, hovering over the heroes and the league’s aircraft. It was Bruce, in mechanical armour. He couldn’t bare staying, and deceptively travelling while tele-communicating with the group.

“What the hell are you doing here?!” Clark yelled. 

“Bruce opened the top of his carrier. “If I don’t do this, then there won’t be a world for me to live in anyways.” 

They stood around not knowing what to do, but action was needed immediately. “Barry, I’m going to pass you this boom tube, when you’re close enough, start it. It needs to sense life before it can suck anything in. I’ll have to be close.” 

“O…okay.” He said sulkly. “I’m not okay with this Bruce.” 

“It doesn’t matter.” 

“I said I can do this!” 

“I KNOW! But you don’t have to!” 

“Neither to do you!” 

“One of us does.” Bruce placed the protection as needed to survive close enough to the dark matter. 

“Bruce…” Clark whispered quietly. They were running out of time and knew there was no other way.

But Flash wasn’t going to let it end this way, he threw Clark the boom tube, he would know what to do. 

Bruce flew near the matter, Barry followed, but not before running circles to gain massive speed. He started screaming as his body distorted. Batman was already nearing the portal, and Barry ran as Bruce was getting pulled in “NOW! Press it NOW!” Barry dashed, pushing the button. 

A massive explosion of white light, then silence. The league covered themselves until they all had disappeared in the haze of white light. Nothing existed. 

 

....................

 

 

Bruce awoke in Clark’s lap, panting, gasping for air. Drenched in sweat. They were at the manner. His lover in a white t-shirt, brown cargo pants. He was reading, with those redundant glasses on.

“B-BRUCE! Are you okay!?” Clark was alarmed. He brushed his hand through Bruce’s hair. “You’re in pain, Bruce.” Clark frowned, reaching to get him the glass of water that was resting on the table. 

“We…we weren’t here.” 

“What do you mean?” He held the glass up to Bruce’s lips. He sipped. 

“We were…Earth was…it was all over.” 

Clark’s eyes saddened. Was Bruce’s mind weakening? Was the fear of his death getting to him? “Hey, hey, shh, it’s okay.” He cupped his face, “you need something for your pain, you might have been hallucinating.”

“N-no, Clark.. I wasn’t. There was a portal. Are you real? Am I here? Are you who you are to me?” 

Clark continued to caress his face, staring, madly in love, into Bruce’s eyes. “I love you. I love you, Bruce. A million times over.” Bruce smiled through his panting. 

Bruce's heart began to beat faster, his body getting hotter, the kryptonian could feel the pain his lover was having. “You need meds, come on.” Bruce…was getting close.

“I hate them…” 

“I know, I’ve…always wanted to try something though. It will help with the pain.”  
Bruce hesitated, but was too disoriented to reject Clark's assistance. He nodded, and Clark carried him up to the top of his manor, outside on the roof. It was the middle of autumn, chilly, but it cooled Bruce’s body. 

The time was coming. 

They both could feel it. Bruce couldn’t say a word, his breathes were shallow and slow. 

You could see the skyline of Gotham on the roof, it glistened. Just like the sparkling stones in the rivers, and the bright stars in the sky, the skyline of Gotham was a majestic sight to see. 

Clark pulled out a small bottle, filled with ground up green plants, something shocking for him to carry. It was prescribed to Bruce for the pain, but he never picked it up. Clark brought it for him. “I know you’d never take this,” he pulled out rolling papers, the first time he had ever bought them. “But…since we have nothing left to lose, I thought it might help.”

Bruce didn’t respond, his eyes widened, but more from curiosity. He had never tried it, he’s heard other’s experiences with this drug, helped citizens with access, and stopped criminals from drug trafficking. In this age, however, it was completely legal. 

Clark smoothly rolled a joint, Bruce let out a puff of laughter, “How…” he continued, taking deep breathes, “Did you…learn to be so smooth?”  
“I learned from the best.” Clark smiled at him. “So want to try? I’ll give it to you with, what the kids call, a ‘shot-gun’ kiss. It’ll be easier to take it in, for your lungs.” 

He nodded, slightly confused, but having complete trust in Clark, and wanting something to just end the pain, he was willing to give it a try.  
Clark bundled him up, and perched them up against the fence of the roof, sitting Bruce down gently, and comfortably wrapping his arms around him. “You okay?”

Bruce nodded, his vision was getting blurry. Clark pulled out a lighter, “Ready?” 

He nodded again. Clark lit up the rolled leaves, and sucked it in, filling his lung with a soft burn. He placed his lips onto Bruce's, guiding him to inhale. Bruce sucked in the tasteful, thick, white smoke. It spilled over their lips, and out the corners of their mouths. They shared a laugh, Superman and Batman smoking…pot? This was a rare site to see.

“Again?” 

Bruce nodded, they did this until his pain was gone. He couldn’t feel much, except Clark’s smile on his lips. He couldn’t stop smiling to himself. Clark pulled him onto his lap, and settle him in gently. A few minutes passed. “I’m …leaving soon, Clark.”

His throat closed…”I…I know.”

Clark held onto him tightly. “In every world, I’ll find you Bruce. I’ll find you, a million times if I have to, I’ll find you.”  
Streams of tears trickled down both their faces, even with smiles, sharing their warmth…what warmth Bruce had left. “You’ll always be my everything, Bruce. I love you so much, Bruce.” 

Bruce wanted to say I love you, it’s alright, Clark knew. He kissed his warm lips once more and held him. Bruce smiled, nuzzling into him, they peered at the skyline of Gotham, dazed but feeling beautifully lifted. Clark was happy he was giving Bruce a painless send off.  
Bruce knew he was loved. They held onto each other until their eyes closed, Clark fell asleep to his still beating heart. 

And awoke to it’s silence. 

“Br-Br…” He couldn’t say his name. In his arms laid his lifeless partner, cold…

He screamed, and cursed, and screamed, like he had never done before. His heart completely, utterly broken. He held onto Bruce’s head and cried tears down his lips onto Bruce’s. He was gone. 

The sky exploded. 

 

White light, blinding the world, the sky disappeared and it was just a single portal. It was Barry.

“Clark, grab onto me!” 

He was distraught and confused, holding his lover’s body.

“You have to leave him, grab on to me!” 

He held Bruce tightly, he couldn’t fathom letting him go. “Please, Clark, let him go! We need your help, come on, please!” 

Clark tightened his eyes, kissing Bruce’s forehead one last time, and laying him down on the ground gently. He grabbed onto Barry’s hand as he pulled him through the white light. 

White light and loud ringing. 

 

 

 

......

☀︎ Once Again Present ☀︎

"Get in." Bruce yelled from a chopper.

What is with this man? Clark thought. 

"Don't tell me you're afraid to jump these 8 feet?" He teased.

Clark jumped. A perfect landing to an unstable support. "What's going on? I can't miss work again, Bruce."

"I called Perry, and gave him a substitute. It's just editing, you'll be fine." Clark groaned.

They both buckled in, but not before greeting with a kiss. "Hey, gorgeous." Bruce smiled against his lips. Damn him. Clark couldn't help the light flush. 

"Where are we going?"

"Mexico."

"Lovely place, but why?"

"It's a surprise." 

And it hit him, it hit him so hard. Everything came back to Clark, the portal, the light, Bruce’s death…everything. Barry brought them back.

“BRUCE!” He leaped onto him. “Bruce! Bruce! Bruce!” He started crying.

“What is the matter with you, Clark?!” He tried pulling him off, it was nearly impossible. 

He kissed him, over and over and over again, peppering his face. Bruce groaned. “Nothing, Bruce, nothing is wrong.” He muttered with tears streaming down his face. He never loved anything more than this man, and knew that he had to love him, as much as he could, as hard as he could. Everything, he was everything. 

“Jesus, Clark.” Bruce crossed his arms. “Buckle in.” 

Clark sat beside him and lifted his chin, “you’re beautiful, Mr. Wayne.” 

And sealed in a kiss. 

He couldn’t wait to spend another life-time with this man again.

**Author's Note:**

> you know what, this was inspired by roleplaying, and I stole my rp partner's sex moves...who ended up being the artist for this bang anyways. Her reading this fic was the most embarrassing 15 minutes of my life. 
> 
> I am so lucky to be matched with Catgoboom, one of my first friends and loves in the fandom and a major inspiration. Your fans cannot explain enough how beautiful and passionately you draw your beloved characters. If you haven't already seen the works of this goddess among us, [please go see](http://catgoboom.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks to all the mods organizing this Big Bang, SuperBat hasn't had a Big Bang since 2011, and we really needed an uprising with the new movies coming out. Cheers to folks who search SuperBat and find us. And Cheers to the organizers for making this happen so smoothly.


End file.
